


I Don't Think I Do...

by sweetbaby_1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbaby_1D/pseuds/sweetbaby_1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day of Zayn and Perries wedding but there may be some complications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Think I Do...

The sun is setting in the background, illuminating the sky in beautiful shades of orange and purple and pink, the colors reflecting off of the surface of the ocean behind them. White sand covers the shore around them. Two golden ropes, about three feet apart, create a narrow pathway littered with fresh red rose petals and golden candles are flickering every two feet down the aisle, one on each side of the path. On each side of the aisle, cushioned chairs made of perfect white wood are set in rows, creating a crowd of one hundred people. A huge white and gold canopy is set up, both front flaps pulled back with rings of purple flowers to resemble an altar, candles flickering all around the inside and outside to give it a golden glow. Zayn takes a deep breath and looks around the altar.

 

The music starts playing, slow and nerve wrecking. Zayn looks down the aisle at his soon to be wife, Perrie. Her simple strapless white silk dress is flowing freely in the wind and her hair, curled specially for the occasion, is blowing behind her under her purple flower crown. She's clutching the purple bouquet in her hand as if her life depends on it. She looks up and meets Zayns eyes, a huge smile crossing her lips. He smiles back, not as big, but a smile nonetheless.

 

It seems to take an eternity, but Perrie finally makes it to the alter. She giggles so quiet that only she and Zayn can hear then looks at the priest.

 

"Do you, Perrie Edwards, take Zayn Malik to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?" The priest questions.

 

"I do." Perrie replies, barely above a whisper.

 

"Do you, Zayn Malik, take Perrie Edwards to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?" He repeats, looking at Zayn.

 

Zayn looks into the crowd at all of the smiling faces, encouraging him to say the two little words that will bond him and Perrie together forever. Then he comes across the faces of three of his best friends. Niall, Harry, and Louis all have a sad, knowing smile on their faces. Then Zayns eyes travel a little further and meet the sad brown eyes of his very best friend. Liam gives Zayn an especially sad, yet encouraging smile. Zayn can see the pain in his friends soft puppy eyes, and it hurts him. Zayn was never one to hurt anyone, especially not Liam, and seeing him look the way he does now makes his heart shatter. He gives Liam a small smile and turns back to Perrie.

 

"I... I-I don't." Zayn says, looking down and releasing Perries hands from his own.

 

"Wh-What?! Zayn, what do you mean you don't?" She asks, tears evident in her voice.

Zayn looks into her teary eyes and explains. "I'm so sorry, Perrie. But I just can't do this. I tried. I really, honestly tried to love you like you deserve. But I just couldn't. You're sweet and you deserve this, but I... it just can't be with me. When we got together, I only meant for it to help me forget about my feelings for Liam. I thought that I'd eventually fall in love with you, that maybe management was right and it was just a phase. So I broke off the relationship Liam and I had, thinking that I could still stay only friends and be as in love with you as I was with him. But they pushed me and Liam further apart and you and I closer together and it only made me realize that this isn't a phase. I am most definitely in love with Liam. I had to stop this because I wouldn't have been able to keep pretending to feel like that about you. I'm a massive dick and I'm so sorry that I didn't stop this earlier and that I'm hurting you." Zayn said, looking between her sad eyes and the ground throughout his speech. Once he'd finished, he looked up into her eyes again and was surprised to see a small smile on her face.

 

"Zayn. It hurts. Of course it hurts. But I always knew there was something more than a best friends type of relationship between you and Liam. And as much as it hurts, I'm happy that you told me. I say screw management. They can't tell you who you can and can't be with. If you love Liam, then be with him. Like, now." She said, gently pushing Zayn in the direction of his best mate.

 

Zayn looks behind him at Perrie and flashes her an apologetic smile. After receiving an encouraging smile from her, he turns and looks to his best friend, a serious, yet loving, look now on his face.

 

Liams eyes are nearly popping out of his head and his mouth is opening and closing repeatedly. He can't even process what just happened. All that's running through his head is that Zayn still loves him. After all this time, Zayn still loves him enough to do anything, literally anything, for him.

 

Zayn walks up to Liam, stopping about a foot in front of him, and just stands there watching him. After what seems like a hours, he starts talking.

 

"Li. I miss you so much. I don't care what the hell they say anymore. I love you and I want to be with you, no one but you. I should have never left you in the first place. I should've listened to you and just hid it from them. Because everyday that I wasn't kissing you, touching you, and just being with you in general was hell. I was stupid and I hurt you and I understand if you don't want me back. But I just feel like you should know that I'm sorry for ending what we had and letting it go on for so long. You were the love of my life, hell, you are the love of my life. I want nothing more for you to be happy, Li. And if you're happy without me, fine, let me know and I won't take that away from you. But if there's even the slightest chance that we could be together and you’ll still be happy, tell me and I promise I will do everything in my power to make this right. Just tell me, Li, tell me what you want and you can have it." Zayn says, eyes trained on Liams the entire time.

 

"Zayn. I... I do too. I mean, like, I love you. Never stopped. This past year and a half has been so hard for me. But I thought this was what you wanted so I went with it. I miss you more than I've ever missed anyone or anything, ever, and you don't have to do anything to make me happy. Just promise me this is real and love me like you used to love me." Liam rushes out, staring intently at Zayn.

 

Zayn smiles and steps up and takes Liams shaking hands into his own and whispers, “Not used to, Li. Do. Still do, always have. Always will. No matter what anyone says.” before pulling him in and attaching their lips. The crowd erupted in cheers, causing the two boys to break apart. Zayn waited for the crowd to calm down before he spoke, holding Liam close to his side.

 

“Everyone. I’m so sorry for the inconvenience. You all came here to see a wedding and-”

 

They still will!” Perrie interrupted. She walked down the stairs of the altar and over to where Zayn and Liam were standing. “They will be seeing a wedding today. Yours and Liams. He already has an amazing suit. And all the priest has to do is say Liams name instead of mines. You paid for this whole wedding, so instead of wasting it, go get married to the person you’re meant to be with.” Perrie grabs both boys hands and pulls them to the top of the altar and tells the priest to say Liam Payne instead of Perrie Edwards.

 

She walks off, smiling like a kid in the candy shop and takes Liams place in the crowd.

 

The boys stand there, watching Perrie in awe, for a while. She just gave up her dream wedding and fiancé to another man without a problem. In fact, she seemed overly happy to not be marrying Zayn, and that kinda made him feel crappy. But then he remembered that he was with Liam and that they were about to get married and that crappy feeling evaporated and was replaced by a feeling of pure ecstasy. When the priest clears his throat, everyones attention turns back to the altar and the two men standing atop it.

 

“Let’s start over. shall we?”

 

"Do you, Liam Payne, take Zayn Malik to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

 

"I do." Liam says, looking into Zayns eyes.

 

"Do you, Zayn Malik, take Liam Payne to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

 

Again Zayn look into the crowd. This time everyone looks a little more sure. He makes eye contact with Perrie and shot her a big grateful smile before turning back to Liam.

 

"I do." Zayn says, possibly the biggest smile ever on his face.

 

The priest holds out his arms and says, "I now pronounce you man and man. You may now kiss the groom!"

 

Liam and Zayn lean forward to attach their lips and the entire crowd cheers. The two boys pull away and smile at the crowd, happy that everything is finally right and that they can have all of each other.

 

During the reception, Perrie pulls the two of them aside for a private conversation. “Congratulations guys! I’m so happy for you! Zayn, I’m gonna go to the house and get the tickets and things for the honeymoon. As soon as the reception is over, you guys have to hurry and get Liams things packed so you won’t miss the plane. When you come back, all of my things will already be out of the house. Have fun guys!” Perrie says, turning around to go.

 

Zayn grabs her wrist and turns her to him. “Perrie, no. You stay in the house. I already ruined your dream wedding and honeymoon, I’m not gonna take the place you’ve called home for almost two years from you. I’ll stay with Liam. I’ll have the boys pack my things and move them to Liams while we’re away. And thank you so much. You’ve dealt with this like it was something you’ve been expecting since day one. And I’m sorry for everything, but I think it would have hurt worse had I kept going on like I was. I hope one day you can forgive me, but I fully understand if you never do. I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate this.”

 

Perrie pulls Liam and Zayn into a hug and says, “Yeah, I’ve always had a feeling. But don’t worry about it, you’re already forgiven. Just be happy! Kay guys, I’ll be back with the tickets and all. Congratulations again!” Perrie says, walking off as both boys say thank you again.


End file.
